Hellsing: the chronicles of roxy fears
by Roxi666
Summary: A suvivor of the mellenium battalion is given a chance at a new life, what will she do with it?
1. Ch.1

Chapter 1: Gott Mitt Uns?

At first, as is every time, there is only an eerily quiet blackness. In the the distance a flashing red light appears and she runs towards it. As she approaches it, the sounds of ever nearing explosions echo. Closer and closer she gets and and a door appears next to the flashing light as her feet hit metal flooring, which shake with each explosion. Finally, she reaches the door, desperately spinning the large tumbler in it's center. She opens it, only to be engulfed in flame...

She opens her eyes and bolts upright in a sweat soaked bed. With a relieved sigh she lays back down. "Join ze army zay said, it vill be fun zay said." She laughs softly, while putting her hand over her face, knowing full well that's not how she wound up in this predicament. Slowly, the girl rises up out of the bed. She manages a groggy shuffle across the room full of mismatched furnishings to the wardrobe. Opening it up, she rummages through it, ignoring the luftwaffe flak helfehren uniform, complete with luftwaffe m34 gladiator helmet, belt, p38 pistol and holster and brown boots. Finally she pulls out a black ladytron t shirt, tweed pants, black combat boots and jigsaw camo patch vest and proceeds to get dressed. She then grabs a hand full of hair gel and styles her Auburn "dyke spike" hair. Heading towards the door, she grabs a bag out of the fridge. She looks at the label, "Blood: A-" before pulling it out, ripping it open and chugging it down in one motion. Once she's out the door, carefully locking it behind her, she walks down a small but dark corridor, up a set of a narrow stairs and into the wrecked ground floor of a London flat. Hurrying down the main hallway she reaches the front doors, but peaks her head out, checking for signs of life. Seeing none, she darts outside, and into the streets of the condemned and heavily damaged London neighborhood. It has been nearly one year since the Nazi invasion of England was repulsed by the forces of the Hellsing Organization. As she makes her way out of the slum, she mutters under her breath "Gott mitt uns? Vas Schiesse! (God is with us? What shit!)


	2. Ch2

Ch.2 butter and guns

As she made her way back into the "civilized" world of down town London, she flipped up her collar, the winter wind nipping at her face. "Mein gott, I hope I'm not late" she thinks to her self as she weaves her way around groups of construction workers, U.N. Soldiers and British army regulars. Suddenly above the noise of it all, a voice boomed, her voice. " I said the temporary barracks were supposed to be finished TWO DAYS AGO" she yells at a poor British soldier. The woman in question, was the one, the only, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. "Their is only vone person in ze world zat scares me more zen ze Major, ist Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing" she thinks to her self and shivers. Lost in thought the girl rounds the corner only to run smack into a female construction worker, knocking them both on their asses as the cladder of a steel beam hitting the ground rings out. "I'm so sorry, please let me..." her voice trails off as she locks eyes with Seras Victoria. "I'm so sorry!" Already back on her feet, Seras offers her a hand but the vampire is already on her feet and running down the street, while yelling over her shoulder " no worries!". Her mind begins racking as she picks up speed. " Gott I hope she didn't detect what I am" she worries. She gets so caught up in her mind that she nearly misses her destination. She stops in front a freshly rebuilt store front, with a banner that reads "LGBTQ support center" in the window. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door, revealing a nice office style waiting room with a young blonde haired girl sitting behind A desk. Looking up at the new comer, the blonde girl smiles and asks "hello, how can we help you?" "I'm looking for the survivors support group" She points down a hall way "its the second door on your right, conference room C" "Thank you" She says as she walks away. Opening the door, she sees a circle of foldable chairs, mostly full and at the head of it, sat, presumably, a therapist. Slowly she tries to sneek in, sitting in the closest avaliable, to no Avail. All eyes look at her, momentarily, before turning back to the current speaker who after a few minutes wraps up. The therapist turns to him "thank you Chris" He nods, then the therapists attention turns to her. "Well it appears we have a new guest, would you please introduce yourself?" " Y-yes, Hi I'm Roxy Fears" "hi Roxy" says the room in unison. " what an interesting name, Roxy" the therapist ponders. "I get that a lot, Roxy comes from Roxy Music and Fears comes the American band Fear" "Ah ok, so what brings you here?" She slowly takes a deep breath in and clutches her hands in her lap. " I have a had a tough life and it culminated, that night, a year ago... a lifetime it feels like" " Go on" " I came from a... conservative culture, let just say". she thinks back to her teenage years in Dresden Germany, pre war nazi Germany. "I was never allowed to come out of the closet, so instead I rebelled" she thinks back to the girl friends and lovers she had and would take them to the illegal jazz clubs and would stay out all night and come back home, drunk, and argue with her parents "Eventually, they had enough and sent me off to military which was more like a gay reform camp. "She thinks back to the day her parents made her join the Bund Deutscher Mädel (in English: the league of German Girls). "That's where I learned to keep my mouth shut and my head down if I didn't want to be beaten or raped..." she pauses for a moment and sighs before continuing. "...then came the worst day of my life, they day I was told of my parents death in a explosion that destroyed my house, a few days before I was to graduate of all times." Her eyes begin to tear up but a gentle hand comes from the seat to her right, belonging to a girl with short brown and blue eyes, grabbing a hold of her hand and gently squeezing it. She smiles at the girl then countinues. "Still being under age at the time that left me as a ward to the state, and short version of that is it was a dog eat dog world, everyone out for themselves, a doctor who would experiment on us, a head master who had a thing for beastality for the resident pet" she shudders at the thought of what herr major would do to schordinger, with the help of sedatives from the doktor, everyone was afraid to get close to schrodinger, for fear of what would happen if someone would let it slip to the poor boy, because everyone knew except for him, even his best friend the captain, and all of them were helpless to do anything. "Then came that night, a year ago, everyone lost their mind, I saw sides to people I had known for years doing horrible and ghastly things, I never thought the could possibly do, I barely escaped that place with my life that night" she thinks to herself about how she had been blown clear of the Sealion when its engines exploded. "After that I roomed around the ruins of London, eventually making my home in one of its ruins". She looks up at the stunned faces of every, suddenly becoming very aware of the impact of what she said "I'm sorry, I will go now" and with that she runs out the door. Once on the street she is hit with a cold wind that nearly freezes the tears on her face. In head she says "ze Major vas right, humans have become too complacent, Goering had ze right idea vhen he said 'guns vill make us powerful but butter vill make us fat'".


End file.
